1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a sound projector for disposition at the lower portion of a musical drum for the purpose of improving the sound qualities of a drum, such as a tom-tom, and to project the sound therefrom outwardly toward an audience and also increase the sound level produced by the drum and conveyed to an audience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Troppe U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,724 describes a musical drum comprising a vessel or shell containing a resonant cavity which has three openings of a different size with a drum head covering each opening which may be applied to a tom-tom.
North U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,194 discloses a musical drum having a hollow elongated body which is open at both ends with a head disposed across the upper opening in the drum body and wherein the cross section of the drum body taken perpendicular to the center line is a circle having an increasing diameter starting at the narrow drum head and widening out to an open sound emitting end of the drum.
Aluisi U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,749 discloses a sound projector horn and a single head drum combination, the sound projecting horn being in the form of a flared cylindrical attachment or a mute sound projector of spherical form.